Relación de hermanos
by victodan
Summary: Los hermanos tienen una buena relación, y aunque pelean mucho se quieren mas de la cuenta.


Que tal...que tal. Bueno hoy decidí hacer algo de magia. Para quienes les gusto esta serie, de las Hechiceras, aunque solo se trate de los hermanos Halliwell.

Sin mas los dejo con mi primer capitulo.

* * *

Mala relación o malos entendidos.

Los hermanos Halliwell, nombre conocido en todo el mundo mágico, no solo en la tierra y el cielo, sino también en el inframundo.

Y aunque la mayoría de demonios temían ese nombre, los hermanos Halliwell eran nada más y nada menos que un par de adolescentes, y aunque eran hijos de Piper una de las hechiceras, ellos mismos siendo muy poderosos, no dejaba de ser adolescentes.

- Por favor – decía el mayor.

- Dije que no – contestaba el menor.

- Vamos te necesito – decía el mayor nuevamente.

- Por favor, Wyatt sabes que tengo mucho trabajo con esto del proyecto de fin de año, no puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo – contestaba el pequeño.

- Vamos, sabes que sin ti reprobare, debes ayudarme te lo pido – rogaba Wy.

- Porque no le pides ayuda a alguien más – decía Chris.

- No hay nadie más, todos están ocupados con su proyecto y solo tú eres lo suficiente mente bueno para ayudarme – Wyatt intentaba convencer a su hermanito desesperada mente.

- Ya te dije que no puedo – decía ya frustrado por la insistencia de su hermano pero no quería ceder ya que si lo hacía terminaría haciendo un trabajo mediocre por ayudar a hacer el de su Wy, como pasaba siempre, y no estaba de humor para que le pusieran una B, mientras que su hermano mayor saca un A+, gracias a él.

- Vamos Chris, ayúdale a tu hermano – decía Leo mientras llevaba unas cajas, seguramente al ático.

- Dije que no – Chris parecía muy decidido pero su hermano tenia formas de convencerlo, una era Piper, no podía negarle nada a su mamá, y no porque no quisiera, si no porque una vez que ella decía algo no se le podía llevar la contraria, y la otra era…

- Por favor, por favor, por favor… - y así Wy se colgó de las piernas de su hermano pequeño y no dejaba de repetir estas palabras.

- Ya, no puedes hacer esto cada vez que quieres algo de mí, es irritante – decía Chris en tono algo molesto.

- Por favor, siiiii – decía Wy, y esta vez utilizaría su arma secreta. Fijaba su vista en los ojos del pequeño Chris y empezó a hacer ojitos de borrego moribundo. Eso era todo, Chris cayó bajo el juego de su hermano mayor.

- Por favor, no hagas eso quieres – decía Chris mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se sonrojaba.

- Entonces me ayudaras – preguntaba el rubio mientras abrazaba a su hermanito, sabiendo que ya había ganado.

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que ayudarme tu con el mío –pedía el menor.

- Ha, no quiero hacer más trabajo – contestaba Wy.

- Eres un… - decía Chris con ganas de golpear su hermano.

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que te ayude – terminaba el castaño mientras salía de la habitación.

- Que fastidio, tener que trabajar más de lo que quería – se decía Wyatt a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Pero es mejor, no tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo solo, además mi hermano siempre hace la mayor parte – decía nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los brujos.

- Como lo detesto, siempre se tiene que salirse con la suya – se reprochaba el pequeño.

- Como si no fuera suficiente ser el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, tiene que venir a poner esa cara tan tierna para convenceré, como lo odio – realmente le frustraba que su hermano lo convenciera tan fácil.

- Un día de estos, le enseñare – terminaba mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha.

Al salir de la ducha, Chris se lleva una sorpresa, su hermano sentado en su cama.

- Que sucede – Preguntaba el pequeño, al verlo en la cama sin hacer nada más que respirar.

- Nada, es solo que… - decía Wy.

- Solo que, ¡que! – Chris sospechaba que su hermano mayor algo tramaba.

- Me preguntaba si… - comenzaba el mayor.

- Si – continuaba Chris alargando la i.

- Pensaba si me ayudabas con un hechizo, para permanecer despierto toda la noche – decía el rubio, lo más rápido que pudo, para que su hermano no lo interrumpiera.

- Y para que quieres permanecer despierto toda la noche – Preguntaba sorprendido, asustado y un poco molesto el pequeño.

- Pensaba, que si trabajo toda la noche en nuestros proyectos, avanzaríamos más rápido – decía el mayor.

- Pero sabes que tengo problemas con permanecer despierto – continuaba Wy.

- Ha, entonces quieres que hagamos el hechizo para ayudarte a no dormir, no es así – respondía Chris.

- exacto pero necesito que me ayudes, sabes que tú eres mejor con los hechizos – decía Wyatt, de lo más normal.

- Que estás loco, sabes que si mamá nos descubre, nos colgara de los pulgares con cadenas mágicas – Chris tenía más experiencia con todo esto, ya que siendo el más débil de los dos, lo entrenaron más para poder enfrentar cualquier problema que se le presentara.

Siendo hijo de una de las hechiceras y uno de los futuros paladines del bien, los demonios estarían tras él, y como no pudieron con Wyatt, él sería más fácil de capturar. Así que sus padres y sus tías decidieron que debería ser entrenado para estar bajo cualquier presión, y esa era la razón por la que Chris era mejor brujo que su hermano, aunque Wy era el más poderoso.

- Recuerdo cuando me ayudas con la poción de invisibilidad – decía Wy.

- Si, de no haber sido por papá, nos hubiera transformado en hámster, y nos hubiera enserado con nuestros hámsters – los hermanos reían recordando ese momento.

- Escucha no te preocupes, no tienes que trabajar de más, ya verás que terminaremos y tendrás una buena calificación, te lo prometo – le decía Chris a su hermano, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigía a su armario para buscar su ropa.

- Estas seguro, sé que quieres una buena calificación, y también sé que siempre que me ayudas, te preocupas más por mis cosas que por las tuyas – Wyatt parecía que consideraba mucho el esfuerzo que hacia Chris por él.

- Si, escucha sé que me pongo histérico porque siempre quedo mal, pero eres mi hermano y te quiero, así que debo ayudarte para que estés bien – La ducha había tranquilizado a Chris, siempre lo hacía.

- Ho, está bien, espero que mamá entienda eso – y todo se vino abajo con el comentario de Wy.

- Espera, quieres decir que heces esto porque mamá te regaño – la furia volvió a Chris.

- Ha, este…yo, no, es que – el rubio metió la pata.

- Y yo preocupándome de más por ti, porque no tengas que repetir el trimestre – decía Chris.

- No espera, Chris lo siento, yo no – el mayor estaba muy nervioso.

- Eres…un…IDIOTA – el pequeño realmente se había enojado. Chis había entrado al baño y sero la puerta brusca mente.

- Vamos, no puedes ser tan duro con migo, sabes que lo que dije es cierto – decía Wy.

- Claro, toda tu vida me has convencido para que haga tu trabajo, y nunca te importa cómo me siento, así que perdóname si no te creo – más que nada, estaba herido, pensaba que no le importaba a su hermano mayor.

- Escucha, si hable con mamá, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerme entender que debía ayudarte más, y se me ocurrió la idea de pasar en vela trabajando – decía Wyatt.

- Por favor, escucha ya no importa solo olvídalo si – fue lo último que dijo Chris ya que no quería seguir discutiendo. Y Wy no quiso seguir hablando por miedo a enojarlo más. Enserio no quería que Chris pensara que solo lo utiliza.

- Mama está preparando la cena – pregunto antes de salir de la habitación.

- Si dijo que en media hora estaría lista – le contesto el mayor con tono de decepción.

- Bien, iré a ayudar te veo abajo – se despidió el menor, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encontraba Piper.

Wyatt decido que dejaría que las cosas se tranquilizaran, y que luego haría algo para que Chris se diera cuenta que si le importaba.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- Hola mamá, quieres que te ayude – pregunto Chris.

- Claro hijo porque no me ayudas a poner la mesa – contestaba la hechicera.

El pequeño empezó a sacar los platos y los cubiertos para poner la mesa.

- Mamá puedo preguntarte algo – decía el pequeño mientras hacia su trabajo.

- Claro hijo, que sucede – pregunto la mujer.

- Que crees que piensa Wy de mi – Chris preguntaba con dudas.

- Porque lo preguntas – contesto la castaña.

- Ya sabes, siempre le ayudo en todo lo que puedo, pero parece que no le importara mucho – decía el pequeño con algo de tristeza.

- Claro que sí, es tu hermano, porque no habría de quererte – decía Piper para consolar a su pequeño brujito.

- Es cierto que es algo sínico, pero todo es culpa de tu padre – una broma por parte de Piper que hiso reír a ambos.

- Olle, eso no es justo – se escuchó una vos que provenía de la escalera.

- Solo era una broma, cielo, no tienes que ponerte así – decía Piper.

- Además, Chris es el que siempre anda molesto, y eso lo saco de ti – decía Leo.

- Estas diciendo que somos molestos – le contestaban Piper y Chris al unísono.

- No claro que no, solo digo que deberían controlar más su carácter –le decía Leo con un tono sínico. Pero si era cierto, Wyatt era muy parecido a Leo, y Chris era más parecido a Piper.

- Escucha cielo necesito una cuantas cosas para a cena, podría ir por ellas antes de que tu hijo y yo te convirtamos en el postre – decía Piper en un tono macabro, mientras Chris solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados a un lado de la mesa.

- Ves a eso es lo que me refiero – replicaba el ex anciano.

- Leo – decía Piper alargando la o.

- Esta bien, ya vuelvo si – decía Leo mientras tomaba la lista y luego salía de la casa.

- Ves, es un sínico, y Wyatt no se aleja tanto de él – decía Piper con algo de molestia.

- Pero aun así, él es tu hermano y te quiere mucho – terminaba Piper para volver a lo que hacía.

En eso, otra persona bajaba de las escaleras.

- Chris, podemos hablar – suplicaba a su hermanito.

- Podría ser luego, estoy algo ocupado ayudando a mamá – contestaba el menor.

- Vamos hijo, yo puedo terminar, porque no hablas con tu hermano – decía Piper casi a modo de orden.

- Este bien – y Chris tomo la mano de su hermano para ir a un lugar donde podrían hablar con calma.

- Aquí está mejor, bueno te escucho – dijo Chris luego de haber orbitado a con su hermano arriba del puente Golden Gate.

- Chris yo… – comenzaba el rubio.

- Escucha, me sobre exalte si, tu siempre pasas por malos momento en la escuela, y es porque te queda muy poco tiempo, al pasar enfrentando demonios – Chris había interrumpido por completo a su hermano mayor, ya como Piper, él era más dominante que Wy.

- Es que, yo… - intentaba decir algo pero sin resultado.

- Así que, está bien que te apoyes en mí, para cuando tengas problemas con tus notas y todo eso –Chris volvía a dejar a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

- Pero, es que, yo… - intentaba nuevamente Wyatt.

- Así que, prometo no volverte a hablar de ese modo, y te ayudare todo lo que necesites – terminaba el pequeño.

- ¡Chris! – grito el mayor para que su hermanito le prestara atención.

- Escucha, yo no quiero eso – decía algo desesperado. A lo que Chris solo se quedaba callado.

- Es mi deber como hermano, mayor, protegerte no tu a mí – Wy empezaba a lagrimear un poco.

- Todo este tiempo, he pensado, que si yo no actuara como un idita con tigo entonces si me prestarías atención – Decía el mayor secándose, con una mano un ojo.

- Espera de que hablas – Chris está sorprendido con las palabras del su hermano, no espera que le dijera nada de eso.

- Escucha, desde que mamá y las tías, decidieron que serias entrenado, para poder tener una mejor vida, con todo eso de los ataques de los demonios. Al principio no lo entendía porque, tu solo tenías 8 años – la explicación de Wy, había intrigado a su hermanito.

- Y pensaba que, te odiaba porque nuestros padres te prestaban más atención que a mí – decía el mayor entre sonrisas por los recuerdo.

- Y no era así – pregunto el pequeño de la misma forma.

- No, en un principio decía como pueden tenerlo todo el día en eso, es injusto que hay de mi – contaba Wy sus antiguos sentimiento o no tan antiguos.

- Si, recuerdo que de la escuela llegaba a la casa, y mamá me enseñaba sobre las pociones, luego iba con tía Phoebe para aprender artes marciales sobre encantamientos y por ultimo tía Peach me enseña sobre los poderes de ángel blanco, era muy cansado aunque muy divertido – decía Chris recordando todo.

- Hasta que regresabas a casa y estabas tan cansado que te dormías en el sofá – continuaba Wy.

- Si y luego aparecía en mi cama, y aun no sé, si era mamá o papá quien me llevaba hasta allá – el pequeño se rascaba la nuca.

- Es que, la verdad no eran ellos – decía el mayor, algo sonrojado por lo que estaba diciendo.

- Entonces – preguntaba el menor.

- Yo te llevaba a nuestro cuarto para que durmieras mejor – decía Wyatt con la mirada de lado y la cara algo roja.

- No entiendo pero dijiste que tus sentimientos hacia mí, no eran los mejores en esos momentos – decía Chris con curiosidad por lo que le acababa de decir su hermano mayor.

- Veras, cuando empecé a hacer eso, me di cuenta, de que estaba celoso de ti, sino por ti – decía el rubio algo emocionado.

- Espera a que te refieres – preguntaba el menor.

- Es que, no estaba celoso de que te robaras toda la atención de lo demás, si no de que tuvieras tiempo para todos excepto para mí – comentaba Wy, ahora un poco más rojo.

- Querías que pasáramos más tiempo, juntos – preguntaba el pequeño extrañado.

- yo quería tener a mi hermano con migo, y que jamás nos separáramos – decía el mayo con la cabeza abajo.

Entonces Chris abrazo a su hermano.

- Escucha, yo siempre seré tu hermano, y siempre voy a estar con tigo, sin importar que – decía Chris a su hermano para que dejara de sentirse mal.

Entonces el mayor se soltó del abrazo de su hermano en una forma sutil.

- No es lo que quiero – dijo Wy con un tono algo deprimido.

- Entonces, porque no me dices lo que quieres –ahora Chris si estaba confundido.

- Es que, yo…sabes que, solo olvídalo, me voy a casa mamá nos llama – dijo Wyatt deprimido, para luego orbitar hasta la casa.

* * *

Si han leído este fic, y les ha gustado dejen sus reviews y agreguen a sus favoritos.

Si les gusto la serie y le párese raro mi fic, déjenmelo saber.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
